Bambino
by IceCrome
Summary: Suffice to say; Paul, Dawn, Ash and Brock are in here.


_Bored…_

_© Game Freak?_

_I am completley inept at the Japanese language, so don't say I screwed up with suffixes when I clearly know I did._

_-_

Shinji was just a little chap.

A tiny little tyke when he first learned that _godforsaken thing _called pro-creation.

And it just HAD to be Reiji to explain it to him.  
He had known some things about children when he was just a bambino, like girls with blue hair were the prettiest; the stork always came to the parents and, according to aniki at least, _he was the best child of them all!_

Stupid brothers and their cooing.

As Shinji played with his Power rangers and army men, he managed to have Yellow Power ranger destroy army man number one, whilst army man number two and three (Named George and Armando) went on to annihilate Red Power Ranger.

"Pew pew!" He said, making make-shift sound effects.

"Rrrrrrrrrr!" Apparently the sound of a machine gun.

"Shinji-kun! We need to go see Sumomo-chan!" Shinji picked up his toys-save for Blue power Ranger, for he was the _best_, and headed off with Reiji.

"Ne, but aniki-san, Sumomo always tries to squeeze me." Reiji ruffled his hair.

"Aw, she just thinks you're a cutie, Shinji-kun. I just need to help her set up a few things, and we'll be done, alright?" Reiji chuckled.

"Alright aniki."

-

"Shinji-kun, just sit here and wait patiently, alright? It shouldn't take very long." Reiji went up to Sumomo, and greeted her by handshake. Shinji sat on a ledge, playing with his power ranger. He looked up slightly to see a little blue-haired girl and her mother asking Sumomo something. The little girl let go of her mom's hand, and went over to Shinji.

"Ohayo! My name's Hikari. What's your name?" He looked at her.

"I'm Shinji. Nice to meet you." He said.

"Wow! Is that Blue power ranger? He's so cool! I wish I could get him." She pouted. His eyes lit up.

"Wow! I thought you'd like pink power ranger 'since you're a girl, but that's neat!"

"Didja get the newest toy? It's so neat! It's like a robot or somethin'! It's so cool!" Hikari beamed.

"So, who's that over there? Is that your brother or somethin'?" Hikari asked, getting off topic of Power Rangers.

"Yeah, he dragged me here 'cause he had to help Sumomo-san with somethin'. I don't like going here. Sumomo-san is nice n' all, but she squeezes me and calls me cute."

"Well, you are kinda cute." Hikari giggled as a pink blush graced his cheeks.

"Er…" Shinji suddenly found it difficult to talk.

"Hikari-chan! Come on, we have to go to the contest! Sumomo-san was nice enough to tell us where it is." Hikari jumped off, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Shinji-kun! It was nice to meet you!" Shinji turned three shades of red. Soon after Hikari left with a trail of giggles behind her, Reiji came up, chuckling.

"Ah, it seems Shinji-kun has made a new friend."

"S-shut up aniki-san!" Shinji hoped down and grabbed his brother's hand. "Let's go home, aniki-san." Reiji ruffled his hair.

"Ah, alright Shinji-kun." It was quiet on the walk home, and then out of the blue.

"Reiji, where do babies come from?"

Reiji froze in his tracks.

He beamed from ear to ear.

He'd been preparing this question for a long time.

-

"And you see this? This is a uterus."

"…Aniki, where did you get the diagrams?"

"You never know when they'll come in handy."

-

"Ah, so Shinji-kun. Does that answer your question?"

Twitch.

"…"

"I take that as a yes. Good night, Shinji-kun!"

Sweet baby Jesus.

-

"Hmph! Shinji-san, why are you so cold?" Hikari pouted, looking at him and defending Satoshi from his taunting.

"…Remember at Sumomo-san's Gym? After that, I asked my brother…well, never mind, it doesn't matter." Hikari blushed, remembering the incident.

"So, now thanks to that particular question, I am who I am now."

"Well, just an inquiry, but what did you ask, Shinji-san?"

"…I…er…never mind! Troublesome girl…" She growled.

"My name is HIKARI."

"Hikari-chan, please. If Shinji-san doesn't want to talk about it, then don't ask him about it. We don't ask you personal questions."

"Yes you do!"

"True." Satoshi spoke up. "It's simply the fact that you answer them."

"Gah! Shinji-san, I KNOW something drastic happened! That day, you were skippy and jolly! But then now, you're a complete jerk!"

"Fine! Pesky Girl, if you really want to know, I asked my brother were babies come from!"

Blink.

Laugh.

Thud.

"A-are you s-serious?! That-That's hilarious!" Hikari wiped a tear from her eye from laughing so hard. Takeshi and Hikari were laughing incredibly hard, while Satoshi was confused.

"Wait…where do babies come from…?" They stopped laughing and looked at Satoshi.

"Seriously?"

"Honestly, did your mother teach you anything?" Shinji said.

"Well, Kasumi-chan did tell me about a uterus…" They all sweat dropped.

"Satoshi, you are hereby referred to as moron." Shinji said, eye narrowing.

"And you, Hikari-chan, please to enlighten moron on the anatomy of the human body, please."

"Hey! You called me by my real name!"

"It won't last. Excuse me, I must train my Gliscor." Shinji walked off, and Hikari and Takeshi looked at each other.

"Well…would you like to do the honors, Takeshi?"

"Um, no. But I have diagrams."

"…why."

"Never know when they'll come in handy."

-

"And so when a woman crowns, she screams obscenities, but usually doesn't mean it unless the guy has been a complete jerk to her. And that's the miracle of life!" Hikari said, putting her pointer away. "Any questions?"

Twitch.

"Good!" Takeshi stuffed the diagrams in his incredibly bottomless pockets.

"Now Satoshi-san, let's get going! I hear there's a contest in the next town."

"Please kill me."

"Aw Satoshi, you're so funny!" Dawn giggled cutely, enough to put a six-year-old girl to shame.

"Satoshi, we should get going." Takeshi said, following Hikari who skipped happily.

"…"

And so, our two pre-teens and the one who still hasn't raped them yet headed off into the sunset to the contest.

-

_Somewhere_

-

"You see, this is where the baby comes out of-."

"REIJI, YOU'VE ALREADY DESTROYED MY BRAIN, ALRIGHT?!"

-

_Um…yeah. I wanted to have one of the characters just start randomly speaking Spanish buuuut, decided not to. _

_The ending sucks. D:_

_Couldn't think of anything and BS'd it. _


End file.
